The Waking Dragon
by EmmaIWeasley
Summary: After the war, many witches and wizards came out of the closet. Draco and Harry begin to realize the sexual tension that has been developing in the last seven years. May have inappropriate language and innuendos. Mostly just plotless Drarry fluff. Might develop a plot eventually
1. Somewhat True Daily Prophets

Draco grimaced as the train pulled up, suddenly the idea of going back to Hogwarts sickened him as he started to shake-remembering the last time he was there. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself and took a step forward to board the train. Finding an empty compartment, he was able to finally escape the hustle and bustle of the outside world. Breathing deeply for a second time, this one, a sigh of content. The sympathetic looks of mothers, made him uncomfortable, as they bid their own children farewell. Draco's parents had been sent to Azkaban for working with the Dark Lord, but Potter was currently trying to prove that Narcissa had truly changed sides and felt sorrow for what she had done. When Draco had last visited his Mum, she seemed happier than ever to truly be on the right side this time.

Opening his Daily Prophet, Draco recalls the big news from the summer; 'Harry Potter Tells the World' screamed headlines, 'Potter Comes Out of The Closet,' even the Quibbler had something to say about the announcement of The Chosen One being queer.

According to Daphne Skeeter, in the June 12th edition of The Daily Prophet that Draco was currently rereading, "Harry Potter, himself publicly declared that he had recently found that he preferred boys. It seems that Harry making this announcement has given many people courage to do the same. Many of Mr. Potters old classmates have proclaimed, if not as publicly, that they are also a poof, including Ginny Weasley, who is currently in a relationship with Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Cormac MacLaggen, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and most surprising, Draco Malfoy. All of whom will be returning for another year at Hogwarts, either to repeat their 7th year or begin it. Another surprising pronouncement was Viktor Krums. He announced that he was in love with Mr. Potter. When asked about this proclamation, Harry told us that he had not seen Krum in nearly three years, with the exception of Bill and Fleur Weasleys wedding, and had no intention of dating him."

Draco stopped reading, though he had read this article nearly fifteen times, he still could not believe the nerve of Krum. At least, he noticed, Daphne Skeeter wasn't as sharp-tongued as her mother.

Looking out the window, Draco noticed that they hadn't even left yet. The entire Weasley Clan was outside. Mrs. Weasley fussing with everybody, straightening their jumpers, attempting unfruitfully to flatten tufts of hair, and, in the case of Ron, scrubbing dirt off noses (some things never change), all to protests of, "No Mum."

"Yes Mum."

"Of course, Mum."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Yeah yeah, I'll try to be careful, Mum."

"But, we won't promise anything," It seemed Fred and George were also coming back to take their N.E.W.T.s as they had left in a flurry of fireworks and explosions in their seventh year. This reminded Draco of Fred's 'Death.' Fred had been hit with a curse similar to the one that hit Granger in the Ministry of Magic (or so Draco had been told), this one was much more drastic, the victim fell into a trance similar to a coma, but all signs of life were unnoticeable. Luckily Longbottom recognized the spell from 5th year and managed to alert Madame Pomfrey before Fred was buried. When Fred awoke, he seemed to find the whole situation rather funny. Ginny thwacked him. In the face. Then she cried. This all happened while Draco sat in the corner, as unlike his namesake as could possibly be.


	2. Introductions Again

**Thank you so much to the people that read this and reviewed it. I really didn't think anybody would read it.** **Also, I'm not the greatest at grammar, so if you notice something wrong, please tell me. Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoy it. **

Shrill whistles and horns honking filled the air as the train began to leave the station. Draco simply adjusted his stack of Daily Prophets and put his feet up on the seat opposite of him. He was ready for a long ride of reading. Alone. What he was not ready for was Ron Weasley smacking into the compartment door. Standing up in surprise, Draco watched as Weasleys slowly slid to the floor, his face squished against the glass. The sight was just so silly, Draco had to laugh.

"Oi, what are you laughin' at?" the redhead demanded, having jumped up and opened the door, his ears turning the famous Weasley shade of red.

"Don't yell at him. I'm sure you looked even more silly from in there then you did out here." came the unseen voice of Hermione Granger. Peering outside, Draco saw that the whole golden trio was standing there. Potters looking good, Draco thought before immediately shaking the thought from his head.

"Do you mind if we sit here? Every other compartment is full," Potter stepped forward.

"Yeah, um, sure," Draco retreated back to his seat. He watched as Potter walked in, looking around at the compartment. A panicked look crossed his face when he saw the stack of Prophets and which issue Draco was currently reading, but it was gone as soon as it came.

When everyone was seated and awkwardly looking around, Granger spoke, "So…how was your summer, Draco?

His head jerked up at his name and he answered quickly, "Fine." This, if anything, made the situation even more awkward. "So, um," Draco continued Grangers failed attempt at conversation, "Thanks for helping my mum out, Potter."

"You can, uh, you can call me Harry," offered the boy.

"Oh, okay...Harry,"

"That goes for us as well, right Ron?" Grange- Hermione- gave Ron a look that could rival Molly Weasley's.

"Sure, 'Mione," mumbled Ron.

"So, you and Weasley," Draco stopped, "sorry. You and Ron are fully together, now?"

"What's that got to do with you?" Ron said waspishly.

"Nothing, I've just been waiting since first year for you two to get together. Everyone has. You're practically everyones OTP. Am I right Harry?"

Harry stared blankly at Draco, "What the hell is an OTP?

"It means one true pairing. It's the people you think are meant to be together." Draco explained.

"Oh," Harry smirked, "Yeah, definitely. Everyone except Lavender." Draco smiled as they all laughed. It was almost as if they were all friends.

"Candy from the trolley?"

**Sorry my chapters are so short. Hopefully it will mean that I will publish more often.**


	3. Frog Stash

"Candy from the trolley?"

Draco looked up to see the kind old woman whom he always bought his stash of chocolate frogs from.

"No thanks, I'm all set," grinned Ron, pulling out a couple sickles and a knut as he seemed to share a joke with everyone except Draco. Even the Candy lady. Smiling weakly as if he understood, Draco's poorly hidden confusion only caused a fresh bout of laughter.

"The first year-," started Hermione, unable to finish.

"Ron-. He had-," tried Harry

"Sandwiches," finished Ron, "You had to have been there."

"Um, okay," Draco tried to look like understood.

"And for you, dearie?" the woman asked Draco.

"Yeah, two hundred chocolate frogs, please," Ron, Hermione, and Harry gaped at Draco as he received his supply and passed over seventeen galleons, "I get enough for the whole year at the beginning," he told them, "since chocolate frogs don't expire." He tried to keep his chin high and maintain his smirk; an attempt that was futile because of spots of pink blooming on his cheeks.

"That is-, " Hermione started.

"That-," Ron tried

Draco hung his head, embarrassed at his habits.

"That's brilliant," Harry finished for them. Draco jerked his hid head up to see the trio grinning at him.

"-Er, thanks," Draco grinned at the ground, trying to hide his completely crimson face.


End file.
